


Discovery

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn, Shock factor, Snooping, accidental discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin accidentally finds porn of his Master and Qui-Gon. That is NOT something he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Star Wars Kink meme on Dreamwidth. Qui/Obi+Ani Holovid porn. Ani finds a holovid of those two screwing. 
> 
> Unfortunately I haven’t read the JediApprentice series, nor have I read much Qui/Obi  
> I’m going to make ages discretion of the audience. I’m aiming for late teens/almost twenty, cus he’s still a Padawan.

Anakin didn’t know why he did it. Curiosity, thrill, boredom, probably all. But here he was, snooping through ObiWan’s stuff. A sparse amount and mostly boring. So much QuiGon related though. He found a small holovid player under the mattress. It took him few minutes to bypass the password, but ObiWan would be none the wiser.  
He clicked play. A young ObiWan smiled and chirped at him, quickly running offscreen to lead back a hulking figure by the hand. QuiGon. ObiWan looked as if he was about twelve, and excited. This must have been when he was first assigned to QuiGon.  
The next video was some lightsaber practice, he was probably a year or two older and Quigon was going easy on him. ObiWan successfully performed a complicated move and Quigon looked in admiration at his apprentice’s growing powers.   
There were a few more videos of similar nothingness that Anakin casually skimmed through. Quigon was always there, patient, encouraging. He’d always wanted to know more about QuiGon, and perhaps that was the reason he was looking through ObiWan’s stuff.   
Then there was another video….  
He didn't catch what it was at first. Both of them in a chair, naked. Obiwan was on Quigon’s lap facing him, bouncing up and down. Obiwan’s ponytail bouncing up and down in rhythm, back to the recorder. Slowly it dawned on him. No intro, cutting straight to the chase. The sounds... Wet, fast. Moans. His Master's light voice breathless in ecstasy....  
Anakin slammed his finger into the off button and nearly threw the pad across the room, jumping away from it like it was on fire. He’d NEVER thought of his master that way. Well, ok, he’d thought of his master that way, but never actually thought Obiwan had a sex drive, that he ACTED ON. Before this as far as Anakin knew his master was an asexual virgin. Nopenopenope. Nope, He’d never wanted to know that about Quigon. He shivered. That was not something he was expecting to find, let alone ready to debate if he wanted to find. Yeeghhhh…  
He flexed his hands, trying to shake off the touch of something so….personal? Ugh, it was like seeing his dad have sex; not Obiwan, Quigon though. He shuddered.  
Obiwan looked like he’d been a little younger than Anakin’s current age, his flesh had no trace of the bristly hair he had now; his padawan braid still longer than Anakin’s, coiled gently around Quigon’s hand.   
Anakin shook his head. It’d only been a second. He’d only seen it a second. But….. this was something he couldn’t un-see. ….  
Or un-hear. Obiwan’s guttural moans. Soft grunts from Quigon…. this was going to haunt him. Yep. This was added to the list of weird nightmare material. At least nobody was dying.  
Then he thought of how big Quigon’s dick would be…. He grimaced. Nope. Ok, no thinking about dying. Don’t think about that. Focus. Obiwan taught you to focus.   
Focus. Obiwan. ….nope nope nope. Focusing on how Obiwan took a dick that big is not what we focus on. No. Focus.  
Ok. Anakin exhaled. We’ll try this again. First off: What did I just find? Porn. Yep. That was easy. Good. You got one. Second, Why? ….because I was in things I shouldn’t have been, snooping through Obiwan’s private stuff. OK. Good. And good job admitting you were wrong. Now, What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell Obiwan? Oh hell no. Ok, and the last one, the hard one, How do you feel about this? Anakin bit his lip. How does he feel about this? Hmmm…. Shocked. Disgusted. Mortified….. Strangely aroused. Yea…. What?!  
Anakin bit his lip again, thinking. Yes? The image of his master was pleasant. His body was nice. The expression on his face as he was thoroughly and completely being fucked through…. Why were Holovids 3D?  
Yes. Anakin thinks he liked it. Yes, that was pleasant. Good, have that sorted out, now to put Obiwan’s stuff away before he comes home.  
Shit! He lives with Obiwan! How will he ever be able to keep a straight face around him after seeing this!?  
He chewed his tongue nervously. We’ll….. think about that later…. First, focus on putting the stuff away.  
At that moment Obiwan walked through the door. It must not have been his lucky day…   
Quickly he shoved the datapad back under the mattress, (hopefully) trotting out casually to meet his master, sheepish grin on his face. If he met his eyes he would surely blush.  
“What were you doing in my room,” Obiwan was exasperated.   
“Looking at pictures of Quigon,” Anakin replied, not entirely lying.  
Obiwan sighed. At least Anakin wasn’t doing anything dangerous.   
“You know you can just ask,”  
“I know,” He did, honestly, but he only ever thought about it when Obiwan wasn’t around, and Obiwan usually said yes anyways….. But this situation was the reason why the answer was sometimes ‘No’ and why he wasn’t allowed to look through Obiwan’s stuff alone….. Yep. Reasons. Well, now he knows the rules are there for a reason, and will never break these again…. …maybe.  
Obiwan shook his head, catching faint force readings off his apprentice. “Well, I’m going to bed, we can talk about him in the morning if you want,”  
Anakin stood stock still as his master brushed past him into the bedroom. Don’t let him know what happened. Don’t let him know you saw anything. And DON’T let him know you think he was cute. Hot. Sweaty. NO!  
Anakin could feel the flush rising in his cheeks. He stood there a moment too long. Stomping off to his bedroom he slammed the door with what he hoped was his usual force.   
Just. Act. Casual. Maybe this would be forgotten about in the morning.


End file.
